


The Truth

by MDrop



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom Cullen Rutherford, Long hair Cullen Rutherford, M/M, halward in denial, halward likes men, sweaty Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDrop/pseuds/MDrop
Summary: Halward was hiding his true desires under a thick blanket of denial, until he snaps.





	1. Breaking the facade

Halward was not a weak man, or so he thought that that’s what it meant.

Unlike his son, he managed to keep his desires and personal needs under a thick layer of denial and restrain, carrying his family name as the men before him have done proudly, continuing the legacy as his duty demanded him to.

Carrying his duty as the head of house Pavus, marrying the right woman and bringing to life the perfect son.  
Halward disagreed with Dorian deeply when he did not agree to suppress his happiness as he has; he, no-they were obliged to as part of *their* duty. 

But as perfect his son was, he was also stubborn, just like himself, which caused him to do something that changed his life completely.

Throwing his once strong beliefs and point of view into a spiral, surfacing things he had suppressed for decades all in the name of duty. 

That what caused him to reach out for his son, to try and fix what he had done, and being grateful beyond all imagination that his son actually agreed to talk and stay in touch.

Which led to this point, where he was in a carriage traveling to Skyhold to visit his son, pride and happiness filling him, even though he was agreeing to things his father and grandfather would turn in their grave for, he could not deny his son any longer.

Again, Halward considered himself a “strong” man, above desires and physical needs, burying his shared desire his son and himself had towards men deep in his gut.

When the carriage stopped and the servant announced their arrival, the door opened and he was allowed to step outside

He was met with the fresh air, cold but pleasant as the sun was out and warmed his body pleasantly, he inhaled deep and took in his surroundings, it was gorgeous. 

The faint sound of men’s grunts and foot steps led by yells of motivation made him turn his gaze to the left and the small smile that tugged on his lips slowly dropped, not because it was odd to see soldiers training, no.

Because of the sight of the blond man leading the running soldiers, bare chested, pale skin covered in sweat, his cheeks red from effort which made his pretty face even more attractive and his shoulder length golden hair stuck to his neck and cheeks, occasionally looking back and yelling at his soldiers to keep them going.

And Halward cracked.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult to register the voices of the servants around him, as if he was under water, still staring at the same spot after the batch of soldiers followed that...that man, and disappeared out of sight 

That glorious, bright, well toned man.

Forcing himself to break out of the ocean of thoughts and sudden wave of desire, he cleared his throat as he looked at his servant “it had been a long trip, have you figure out where are the quarters?” He tried to regain some composure as his blood still boiled, confused and slightly panicked.

The servant nodded as he still examined his master with worry, signing his superior towards the location he already placed his master’s belongings

Halward felt his heart beat in his ears and a headache was coming strong, he had to control himself, he could not let Dorian know that not only he has done such a horrible thing to his own son but he was also an hypocrite and shared the same desires. That would destroy whatever he tried to rebuild with his son

The solution was simple - avoid the gorgeous blond.

———————————-

Dorian was nervous.

And whenever Dorian was nervous he tended to touch and smooth out his mustache every few seconds, he was surprised that it did not fall off of his face in one piece after touching it so much

It was late morning and his father was supposed to arrive to Skyhold at any moment, being invited by the inquisitor himself, not without asking Dorian for permission of course, planning a ‘nice’ family reunion after he joined Dorian to the talk he had with Halward in Redcliff, Max was always a sucker for happy endings.  
His father will also attend dinner and join the inner circle as they bicker around and speak of things his father will probably burst in flames just from listening to and might set him on fire as well, but maybe it’s for the best, will put him out of his misery.

Those thoughts were making him feel ill, the worry making him lose precious years from his life and on top of that, making him frown, which will eventually cause wrinkles and harm his perfect face, the tragedy! What a shame it would be, he scolded himself and rubbed his forehead to smooth his expression out. 

Dorian liked to be prepared, to have wit on the tip of his tongue against any scenario that might occur, but he felt that when it came down to his father he was never prepared, and therefore, he was helpless.

“I think I can see some hair falling off” the man sitting opposite to him commented with amusement

Dorian gasped “always knew you were jealous of my fabulous mustache, Max” he said as he let go of the poor hairs on the top of his lip and made a move on the chess board “fortunately though, my perfection includes thick dark hair not only on my head” he smirked and winked at the other man 

Max rolled his eyes and let his bright gaze fall on the chess board “stories of your overly thick public hair is not going to distract me from the fact that you are losing” he smirked and made his own move on the board 

“Kaffas” Dorian muttered under his breath as he examined the board with bright grey eyes, rubbing his right eye with frustration, today he did not grace his eyes with kohl, not trusting himself to draw a straight line or not to stab his eye out, so he was not worried to smear anything on his face when he touched his eye and dragged his fingers down his cheek “I’m clearly out of my element, dear inquisitor, and your exploiting that” he accused 

Max laughed and leaned back, a smug smile one his face “oh? Victimizing yourself, Pavus? Very low” his tone cocky as he crossed his legs, his knee hitting the bottom edge of the chess board and making it tip over, ruining their game

No one said a word, silence engulfed them as Max’s eyes were wide and Dorian was staring at him quietly 

“So....” Dorian started and slowly rose up to his feet “let’s say I won?” He tried to hold back the smile, clearing his throat as he choked onto the laughter bubbling deep in his chest 

Max’s face was crimson red, blushing hard as he grabbed onto the board and put it back in place, straightening up and fixing his clothes in embarrassment “only seems fair” he said as he couldn’t look Dorian in the eye, but he risked it and looked up, making the Mage burst out laughing, Max laughed as well and shoved Dorian back “suck it, Pavus” he growled

“Oh, only if you’d let me” Dorian said with a laugh, it was unbelievable how Max was able to shoo the darkest thoughts and worries with a clumsy act, he adored this man

The sound of feet on ground an a steady pace tore their gaze away from each other, and Dorian knew what it mean “yes” he answered as Max opened his mouth “I’m ditching you again to watch soldiers shirtless running around, write me a letter” he said as he left the man behind to watch to approach the clearing 

It seems the day was being kind to him, first he ‘won’ the chess game, because he was invincible obviously, and now, the rare sight of the commander leading the running sweaty soldiers lifted his spirit up even more 

Cullen was a gorgeous man, Everyone knew that, though it seems Cullen was oblivious to his good looks and blushed like a virgin if given the simplest compliment, and Dorian was the master of flirting and complimenting people that he did not even consider attractive, so when he did find someone attractive, maker, he’ll break them, and he wanted to break Cullen.

Dorian’s grey eyes raked over pale, sweaty skin, roaming down the tight body and to those blasted pants that rode low on toned waist, blocking the rear of the view of that body, he could always snap his fingers and actually get the what he wanted, but he had a feeling Cullen would kill him, and he pretty much liked breathing.

Not only Cullen did not have the shame, running around like this and making people lose their mind, but he had the nerve to turn back to his soldiers while running, and barking at them ‘Faster! Push harder’ calling out with his voice, that damned voice, with them damned face and that damned golden wet hair, he’d like to grab and show Cullen how fast and hard he could go. 

Dorian caught Cullen’s eye and smirked “all you need is to ask, commander, and I’ll be down there with you and show you how hard and fast I can go” he called out shamelessly, making the people around him gasp and most importantly making Cullen almost stumble and blush hard, not only his face was red but his chest as well, trying to ignore Dorian as he led the soldiers away, though they did not leave before laughing at the comment and waving at him 

Footsteps behind Dorian “You’re going to kill him one day, and who’s going to command my army?” Turning to look back at Max, was he pouting?!

“Aw, Maxy” Dorian cooed “it’s doesn’t matter as long as you have me” he said as he wrapped his arm around the other’s man shoulders 

“Yayyyy~~~” Max said in a low, small tone as Dorian laughed 

Maker preserve him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Taking this slow :) want to build up the characters   
> Comments would be great - tips, typo corrections and if you wanna say hello :) 
> 
> I don’t have a beta, so I’m sorry from advance if I have mistakes 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :)
> 
> Just something fun I was thinking about!
> 
> Let me know if you liked it, might continue this and write some smut ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
